Hidden Life
by hikari6
Summary: my Draco story!!! *cackles* if this goes the way i want it to it'll be D/H...for you guys who like that...i know there are others who like D/G but oh well...i actually like R/H but since i'm not the one writing this fic- er o_O nm...anyway R+R please ^_^
1. Unjustice Punishment

haha this is a fic i may or may not update ever again... ^_^;;

i just wrote this cuz i was bored and i had too much CCS on my mind... LOLOLOLOLOLOL!! i could never get sick of CCS!!! ^_^ haha well ANYWAY you can read this now...

**DISCLAIMER**: _(since i'm too lazy to put it in my bio thingy haha) i don't own Harry Potter or any other character in the book... counting Harry Potter... LOL_

Hidden Life 

by: hikari

**(chapter 1 possibly... haha)**

"Draco!  Get in here!!!"

Draco was playing solitaire with his self-shuffling cards but stopped instantly at the sound.  He started sweating, but he tried to hide it as he went into the living room.  His father was sitting on the sofa, his switch in hand.  Draco gulped and tugged on his collar a bit before standing in front of his father.

"Did you do this?" his father asked, his voice dangerously quiet, his eyes narrowed.  Draco's eyes widened and he didn't move, paralyzed by his father's icy glare.  "LOOK AT THIS!!!" his father commanded, pointing to the floor in front of him.  Draco slowly looked down toward a spill of some food from dinner.  Draco's father was currently holding a plate of the same food with some hanging out.  His lip trembled and his hands started shaking.  He knew what this meant for him.  "I-I'll... st-st-start cleaning... thi-this..." Draco whispered.  "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!!"

Draco forced his body to straighten up and made himself look into his father's eyes.  Well, not quite.  He stared instead into his father's nose.  He couldn't make himself look into those cold gray eyes.  He forced his breathing to slow down enough so he could speak.  More loudly, he said, "I'll start cleaning this, father."

"SO YOU _DID_ DO THIS!!" his father bellowed.  Draco desperately wanted to shake his head no, but he knew  that his father would whip him.  He would say that Draco was lying, even if he wasn't.  So he didn't nod or shake his head, just looked motionlessly at his father.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT ANSWER ME!!! I _KNOW_ YOU DID THIS; DON'T LIE TO YOUR OWN FATHER!!" he yelled.  Draco's eyes widened as he knew what would happen next.

(i suck at sound effects by the way...)

Sounds of a whip hitting something echoed through the house as a boy cried out in pain.

"DON'T *WHIP* LIE *WHIP* TO YOUR *WHIP* FATHER!!  *WHIP WHIP* AND DON'T *WHIP* CRY!! *WHIP* THAT'S WHAT *WIHP* BABIES DO!! *WHIP WHIP*"

Draco forced his mouth shut and bit his tongue to ensure that no sound comes out of his mouth as his father whipped his legs a couple more times.  When it stopped, Draco looked up from the ground, from where he fell down in pain, slowly.  His eyes saw his father's feet and he quickly looked back down on the floor.  "LOOK AT ME." his father said forcefully.  Draco forced his eyes upward, where they met his father and the bright light.  He desperately wanted to shade his eyes, but didn't.

"TELL ME YOU'LL NEVER LIE TO ME AGAIN."

Draco's lip trembled but he said clearly, "I'll never lie to you again."

His father smiled, a rather cruel smile.  "Good.  Now go back to your room and sleep."  He left.

All was quiet for a minute as Draco pulled his bleeding legs with his hands, wincing when his hands touched the raw skin.  Then Dobby (is that how you spell his name?) came out with a wet towel.  He whispered, "Dobby will help Master Draco!" or as quietly as his voice would allow him.  He knew what his punishment would be for helping someone Draco's father punished, no matter how severe.  He carefully placed the towel on Draco's leg.  Draco covered his mouth quickly with his hand before his whimper came out.  Dobby dabbed the blood as much as he could, then he bandaged Draco's legs.  After Draco stood up, unsure of his legs' strength, he hastily pushed Draco back into his room before disappearing back into the kitchen to make his master's dessert in the kitchen.

Draco lay in bed thinking.  He wondered whether all parents had switches, yelled at their children for doing something that they didn't do, etc, etc.  He quickly shrugged off that thought.  That's a silly thought!  His father never did things without a reason.  For instance, his father said that Voldemort bewitched him.  Because he knew what his own punishment would be for going to the Dark Side.  It made perfect sense to Draco.  So obviously, Draco must have done something to deserve all of this injustice.  No, not injustice.  He shook his head.  He forced himself to think of something else.  Quidditch.  'I wonder who'll win the cup this year?'

His expression brightened.  He liked to play Quidditch.  He liked to think of himself as excellent, but of course he wasn't sure because his father forbade him to go outside after 4:00 in the afternoon.  So he had to content himself with watching the other boys playing outside.  Unaware of his feelings, he sighed, as a tear made its way down his cheek onto the pillow.

_Ah… well, you can review if you want _(REVIEW DAMMIT!)_... I don't mind _(YOU BETTER!)_ ah, don't mind all the little notes my hands are writing _(YOU BETTER BE READING THIS!)_ because my hands are cruel little things _(IF YOU ARE THEN YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO REVIEW)_ that'll type anything… ^^;; but it will be appreciated if you review _(I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE MWAHAHAHAHA!!! possibly)__


	2. Hogwarts

okay i decided to update this... lol especially since someone someone offered to kill me if i didn't and of course i wouldn't want to miss the big tests this week for the whole world!! LOL man i wanna die... kill meeeeeeeeeeeee haha ^_^;;;;;;

to **PandaExpressG** -- eeeeek!!!! O_O don't kill meee!!!!! lol

to **Nicky** -- oh hehe ^^;; i guess i didn't explain... sorry!! lol Draco is 10 in that chapter... he's 11 now... sorry sorry sorry!! ahhhh i suck!! oh yea and Draco will be more uh... tougher... lol but i have to change things a bit so i can actually write a fanfic... lol cuz if i don't then it's going to be copying Mrs. Rowling or whatever... o_O

to **articflames** -- yay! hehe well Draco's going to be more mellow later... hehe o_O i love writing fanfics... lol

**DISCLAIMER**: if i had enough money i'd probably try buying Harry Potter offa J.K. Rowling... but since i'm wearing rags for clothes i don't think i should try... i don't think she'll haggle lol

Hidden Life

by: hikari

Chapter 2 - Hogwarts 

'Hmm... time to get up... I don't wanna...'

"Master Draco!! Please get up!  It is 8:00 in the morning!" Dobby cried jumping onto Draco's bed.

'Oh, crap.'  Draco rubbed his eyes and forced them open before he went out of bed and got ready for breakfast in record time.  He zipped past Dobby who shook his head for a moment and disappeared to reappear in the kitchen before Lucius Malfoy would notice Dobby gone.

"Hello, father." Draco said before sitting down on the opposite side of their grand table.  It was a good thing of having a lot of money.  Big and glamorous furniture to keep you away from your parents.

"You do know today is an important day today..." Lucius started.  Draco nodded.  Today was a day that his father was going to try and get a higher job.  He invited the head to try and bribe him.  It would be a good day for Draco.  Lucius snorted.  "Of course you know this is an important day.  I'm sure you would love to get your hands on sweets every day."  He sneered.  "Just because you turned 11 two weeks ago doesn't mean that you're old enough to enjoy anything.  You need serious discipline and you're just making it hard for me.  And you know what happens when you make things hard..."

Draco nodded coldly.  He excused himself very quickly without eating anything and went upstairs into his room.

'I'm not a damn baby anymore... why does he do that still?' Draco asked himself, not really wanting to know the answer yet demanding to know it.  'Oh whatever, not like the old man's gonna do anything.  He better not.' Draco made a face that showed cruelty.

Suddenly...

CRASH!

He went back down to see what was going on in the kitchen.  "DOBBY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Draco demanded.  Dobby shuddered.  "N-nothing... M-M-Master Draco..."

"WELL THEN DON'T MAKE SUCH A RACKET!! I WAS THINKING!!!!"  Dobby bowed and started cleaning up the mess in the sink.  Draco went back upstairs in a bad mood.  'Damn that Dobby... doesn't know how to do anything.' he thought, even though he knew it wasn't true.

Downstairs, Dobby was washing the dishes again.  'Master Draco not happy... maybe Dobby did something wrong.'  He knew that Draco had changed a lot.  He wasn't the happy boy that Dobby had loved to serve long ago.  He wasn't even the boy that cried when Lucius whipped him.  Now he was just cold to everything.  Dobby worried about him but he knew that he was only a house elf and couldn't do anything to try and help.

In the Dining Room, Lucius was enjoying his breakfast when an owl dropped a letter into his coffee.  Seething with rage, Lucius looked to see who the letter was to.  "DRACO?!"

"Yes, father."  Draco replied coolly.  "YOUR LETTER!! READ IT!  AND IT RUINED MY BREAKFAST!  THE LETTER BETTER BE DAMN IMPORTANT OR YOU'RE GETTING A WHIPPING!!"  Even Lucius noticed a change in his son.  Usually, this would make him cringe or shudder in fright, but now... nothing.

Draco took the letter calmly from his father's hand and looked it over before opening it.  He scanned it quickly before folding the letter back into the envelope and saying, "I'm accepted into Hogwarts.  Important enough for you?"

Lucius Malfoy looked at his son and raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  After all, he didn't want a crybaby for a son.  This was better than nothing.  "We'll go get supplies next week." he said curtly and dismissed Draco.

Draco went upstairs, holding the letter that was his ticket out of his father's reach.  Maybe.  He stretched out on his bed, wondering what Hogwarts was like.  He was sure he could do everything, after all, he had to admit that his father wasn't stupid.  And he definetely wasn't stupid, he could vouch for himself.

uh... was this a bad place to stop?  well it's 15 til 11 and my dad wants me to leave so yea that's why i'm stopping here... hehe ^^;; review anyway~


	3. Meeting New People

Wow... this is my fourth chapter I wrote today (and or sat and fri lol)... go me!!! ^_____^ lol 

**articflames** -- hell yea I'm going to write that ^_^;; but I'm going to still make this a little different so it'll fit my... needs... lol, so yea his meeting's gonna be a little different... but you'll see what happens in this chapter ^___^

**Cosmic Night** -- thank you LOL

**DISCLAIMER**: if I own HP... I would own Ron too... lol no I'm not saying that I like him... but I think he's awesome ^___^

Hidden Life

By: Hikari

Chapter 3 – Meeting New People 

"Come on Draco, I don't want to stay here all day." Lucius led the way as Draco followed him, sulking.  He was fine by himself; he didn't need his dad to take him everywhere like he was a baby.  Then Lucius stopped.  "Go in there," he said pointing to Madam Malkin's shop."I'll be over here." Lucius said and walked toward a supplies shop.

Draco shrugged and walked in.  "Welcome to my shop.  I'm Madam Malkin.  Now you will be needing robes I presume?" a lady asked.  Draco stared at her coldly, then nodded.  Madam Malkin scurried away and Draco sat down to wait.  Before long, another boy came in with messy black hair and thick broken glasses.  "Hi," the boy said cheerfully.  Draco looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Harry!  What's your name?"

Draco didn't know if he wanted to answer... the boy, Harry... seemed a bit... too cheerful for Draco's taste.  He definitely didn't look as if he had problems like Draco's.  No one could and look that happy.  Which means a dad that doesn't take you for an idiot, and a mom.  Possibly siblings.  A bit of jealousy came into his brain but he shook his head.  "I'm Draco Malfoy."  And since courtesy required him to, he stuck out his hand and Harry shook it.  "So... what are you?  Pure, mud, or half?"

"Huh?"

'Hm... probably mud if he doesn't know what I'm talking about.'  He wrinkled his nose.  He developed a dislike for what he called mudbloods from his father, much like everything else he got.  But he explained his question to Harry.  "A Pure is with both parents witches... mud is both parents Muggles... you DO know what a muggle is right?"  Harry nodded.  'At least he knows SOMETHING.'  "Half is only one of your parents being a witch."

Harry took it in then replied, "I'm 'Pure'.  Are YOU 'pure'?" he asked Draco, with a smirk at using Draco's lingo.(LOL LINGO!! Ok don't ask why I'm laughing o_O) 'Perhaps he's not too weird after all... if he's going to make fun of someone...' Draco thought.  "Pure." He smirked back.  'No one can outsmirk the almighty Draco Malfoy!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!'

Then the lady came with Draco's clothes and he left.

He went over to his father who was, at the moment, threatening the man at the counter.  Draco rolled his eyes and sat down on a chair to wait.

After a long wait...

"Come." Lucius said and walked out the door.  Draco slowly stood up and walked out the door, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  They went to the rest of the shops to get the rest of Draco's supplies.

When they got to the Eeylops Owl Emporium, Lucius muttered, "Now we wouldn't want anybody to think ill of me... us... so..." he bought an owl for Draco.  It was a big eagle-owl.  Draco didn't name it anything because it somehow always made things worse.

"Next week you start school so you better not screw anything up." Lucius told Draco forcefully.  Draco rolled his eyes.  "No father," he replied coldly.  "What do you take me for?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow.  "Don't tempt me, Draco," he warned.  "As you say your highness." Draco would've bowed but that would've been too silly in front of all these people so he made do with his overly sarcastic voice.  Silence.  Draco smiled.

The Next Week...

"If you do ANYTHING wrong, you'll regret it terribly boy," Lucius said to Draco's back as he calmly walked through the wall.  Lucius shook his head.  'The boy will never become anything if he keeps doing that.'

"Finally free from that idiot," Draco muttered to himself.  Then he noticed two people looking down at him.  "What the hell do you want?" he asked crossly.  Then he took a close look at them and shuddered inwardly.  'If I ever thought anything was ugly, I'm sadly wrong.'  "I'm Crabbe," one said.  'Whatever, I can't even tell one ugly ogre from the next.'  "I'm Goyle."  'Sad... they expect me to remember who they are.'  The only thing Draco could actually remember about them was their names.  They stuck out their hand but Draco didn't take it.

"I need to go sit down."  Draco hurried away to the train.  He looked for an empty seat, anywhere, in vain.  Just when he was about to give up hope a voice perked up behind him, "Looking for a seat?"  He turned around and saw... a haystack of brown curls.  He walked over to where the haystack was on top of a body and saw a face that was attached to the haystack.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." She stuck out her hand.  'Well, at least I know I'm not exactly in Ogreville.'  He shook it.

Okee, time to get started on a fic that just popped into my head... while I was making spaghetti!! LOLLOLLOL so yea, get ready soon to flame me or review or read or something... hahahaha oh yes and don't forget to review this one!!! O_O


	4. First Day

Just in case you've been wondering, yes I have been dead... a truck ran over me and I died.  But now I'm back, hopefully for a while hehe ^^;;

Before we begin... thank you Americanbrowneyes for reminding me that I had to correct the last chapter... and to PandaExpressG for showing me where to look so that I could change it... ^_^

**DISCLAIMER**: I own HP... yes I do... ^_^ *wakes up* huh? What's going on?

Hidden Life

By: hikari

Chapter 4 – First Day

Draco sat down next to her as he noticed another person sitting on the other side.  Draco stared at the boy, who didn't look up.  '_What?  Scared?_'

"Oh yeah, this is Neville Longbottom." She indicated toward the plump boy.  Draco grinned at his name.  "Neville, this is... er, what's your name?  I don't think you've told me yet." Hermione blushed, embarrassed.  Draco shook his head.  "Um, that's alright.  I'm Draco."  He put out his hand again, and Neville was about to take it when a toad jumped out.  "T-Trevor!!"  Neville rushed out of their car.

"Is THAT his pet?" Draco couldn't keep the disgust out of his voice.  He loathed toads.  Toads with their nasty bumps all over their puke-colored rough skin...

"Well, maybe some people can't afford owls or cats, DRACO." Hermione's voice broke through his thoughts.  He looked at her, startled.  She looked as if he had insulted HER and not Neville.  He blinked, confused.  "Uh... okay..."  She stood up and opened their car door.  "Hey where are you going?"

Hermione looked back.  "To look for Neville's toad."

"Oh..."

Draco looked out the window.  The green pasture was really just a green blur and the sky patches of blue and white.  He pursed his lips.  He stood up deliberately and walked out.  In the hallway he heard a nervous voice on one side and a loud rambunctious yelling on the other.  He paused for a bit then looked at the side with the nervous voice, meaning to go that way, but thought better of it when he saw the two ogres on that side.  He wasn't looking in front of him and bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Excuse me?"

'Oops...' Draco felt something... different inside of him when he saw the look that Hermione was giving him.  A look of... animosity... the kind of look that... he gives...  It made him feel a little different being on this side.

"What did you say to me Draco Malfoy?" Hermione demanded.  Her eyes became more bearable to look at but it still held something.

"N-nothing." Draco looked away from those brown eyes.

"You shouldn't just yell at someone just because you bumped them a little.  Anyway, I don't think you got hurt at all."  Hermione's voice started scaling up.  It became an octave higher very quickly.  "Do you know what?  You made me waste time yelling when I could be looking for Neville's toad!"  Hermione spun on her heel and walked the other way.

"Um... okay..." Draco didn't know what to say.  He walked back slowly toward the car when he heard laughing.  It sounded vaguely familiar.  He opened the door.  "Harry..."

"Hi Draco!  Wanna sit?"  Harry motioned to a space next to him.

"No that's okay..." Draco said slowly as he looked at the person sitting across from Harry who was apparently a Weasley.  "We're almost there anyway."  Draco left quickly and closed the door just as quickly.

Inside, Harry looked at the closed door.  "What happened to him?"  Ron looked at Harry.  "You KNOW a MALFOY??"  Harry blinked.  "Er, I guess.  Why, is that bad?"  Ron leaned in.  He whispered, "Malfoys..." He paused.  "What?  They're what?"  Harry asked impatiently.  "They're... EVIL." Ron leaned back.  Harry stared.  "What is that supposed to mean?"  Ron looked outside.  "Doesn't matter, just forget it."  "But... oh fine."  Harry let it go and joined Ron at staring at the green, the darkening blue and the disappearing of white fluff.

Suddenly a mass of brown curls, or tangles at the moment, rushed in, dragging along a little plump boy.  Ron and Harry stared.  "Hey have you seen a toad around here?" the brown tangles yelled, hurting their ears.  Ron covered his.  "What did you say?" he yelled.  It yelled back, "Neville lost his toad!"  Then a hand appeared and pushed back the tangles to reveal a girl.  Harry, personally, was a bit surprised that something could survive under that mass but he didn't say anything.

"NO WE HAVEN'T!" Ron yelled.  "GO AWAY, YOU'RE HURTING MY EARS!"

"I'M HURTING **YOUR** EARS!!  YOU'RE HURTING **MY** EARS!!!  Hmph!"  Hermione went, still dragging Neville.  Harry rubbed his ears.  "Frankly, you **BOTH** hurt **MY** ears."

.·´`·.¸¸.·´`·.¸¸.·´`·.¸¸.·´`·.¸¸.·´`·.¸¸.·´`·.¸¸.·´`·.

Draco sat down with emphasis.  He crossed his arms and stared out the window.  A short while later, Hermione came back in.  Neville was right behind her holding something that looked suspiciously like a toad.  Draco looked at it and narrowed his eyes.  Neville was about to sit next to Draco when he saw what Draco was looking at.  He sat down on the other side, his hands shaking a bit.  Hermione didn't sit down but announced, "We're almost there!  Whee!"  She spun then declared that she was going to change and that they had to leave.  Grumbling, Draco and Neville went out.

The door opened soon and Hermione twirled out and ran to every door yelling that they were almost at Hogwarts.  Draco stared at her.  "Strange."  He shook his head but followed Neville into their car to change.

Everyone felt the train slowing down and even Draco started to feel the excitement that Hermione felt a long time ago.  Of course, he didn't let it show.  He looked down disdainfully at everyone who started chattering and yelling to everyone else.  He thought about what his dad said.  "Stupid dad..." he muttered.  "Doesn't know anything.  Just makes me work and he just sits his lazy fat ass on the sofa..."

"We're at Hogwarts."  People started passing the news.  Hermione ran into the car and pulled Draco's arm shrieking, "Come on come on, we can't be late!"  His mind was rudely awakened from his wonderful dream of what he was going to do to his dad.  "Hey what the hell do you think you're doing???" he demanded.  Hermione spun around and Draco was forced to look at those eyes again.  "I just don't want us to be late."  This was the part Draco knew he would probably regret but he that didn't stop his mouth.  "We're not going to be late, Hermione.  You don't have to be Little Miss Perfect all the time.  Look-"

"First years!  Come on, come on, we'll be late if you don't hurry up!"

Hermione flashed a look and ran to the boats.  Harry tapped Draco's shoulder.  "Want to-"

"NO."

"..."

Ron whispered in Harry's ear and Harry nodded in agreement.  They went in a boat.  Draco looked around.  There were no more boats left.  Then he turned around and faced Hagrid.  "Come on, you don't want to be late for your first day, do you?"  Draco shook his head.  "Good boy."  Hagrid picked Draco up and dropped him into a boat.  Then he sat down and rowed with everyone else.

An almost short lady with gray hair and piercing black eyes met them at the door.  "Good evening.  You will all come with me to take the test."  That made everyone panic.  Draco could hear Hermione a little ahead of him muttering to herself.  "Oh no, a test already?  What should I do??"  Draco pushed the protesting people aside until he reached her.  He tapped her shoulder, meaning to tell her that it wasn't really a test.  His father told him that it was just a battered old hat that told you which House you belonged to because, "If I tell you, then you won't look like the big sissy you are."  He remembered his father's exact words.  He cursed under his breath.  Hermione looked over her shoulder and when she saw who it was she narrowed her eyes.  She put her hands on her hips.  "What do YOU want?"  Draco raised an eyebrow.  Then he turned away.  "Just thought you would want to know something."  He started walking back.  Hermione yelled, "I don't need help from you!"  She lifted her chin.

This time, he didn't even apologize to the people that he pushed aside.  "Move it.  Move you horse.  I have to go back, dammit.  Cow."  People started muttering to each other about him but he didn't care.  Then he was stopped by someone.  "What do you want, move it, I gotta get through."

"You can stay here."  "HARRY!  But he's *whisper whisper*"  "Shut up, Ron, he might hear you."

"Fine."  Draco turned around.  The lady stepped up to a stool with a hat on it.  The hat started singing.  Draco didn't really pay attention to it.  He yawned very audibly and people hushed him angrily.  More whispering.

Finally, the lady started calling off names.  More yawning.  More hushing.  Even more whispering.  Then, "Draco Malfoy."  He strutted up to the stool.  He looked around before sitting.  His eye caught a tall, thin man with a big nose.  His black eyes glittered and he grinned.  Draco turned away, disturbed by the image.  He took up the hat and sat on the stool, placing the hat on his head.

'Hmm... I think that you should be in...' the hat thought for a while.  Draco thought, 'Be in...?? Be in what?'  The hat chuckled.  'I'm thinking about it.' Then suddenly, "HUFFLEPUFF!!"

Everything was quiet.  Draco put the hat back on the stool and looked around.  He walked toward the Hufflepuff table.  The first years that also got Hufflepuff started boo-ing him.  Draco rose an eyebrow and sat down at an empty chair, apart from everyone else.  He put his arms on the table and his head on his arms.  Later, he faintly heard a man yell, "Let's eat!" and he opened his eyes.  Lots of delicious foods greeted him.  He packed his plate full of food and gobbled them down greedily.

After dinner, an older student led them to the Hufflepuff Room.  "Try not to forget the password okay?  It's 'Lucky Charm.'"  The portrait swung open.  Draco was so stuffed that he felt sleepy so he didn't really pay attention to what the student was saying.  The only real words he heard was, "First years, you guys go that way."  He followed the general crowd of people who didn't seem like they knew their way around.  He collapsed on a vacant bed and slept.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wow... maybe I shouldn't have taken that long "break" from this... psh man I wish it was a break... hey have any of you guys heard Koizumi Kohei sing?  Oh my god if you haven't you should... so... amazingly weird... well actually I like his singing... but... ah for you guys who haven't heard him, I'll leave it as a surprise ^_^ (or at least this certain song he sings in...)

oh my god I just realized how random that was... haha sorry... back to what I was originally gonna say... read and review please ^_^


	5. The Ultimate Nightmare

i hate myself for taking so long at everything... almost 5 months since the last chapter... oh well... i better answer some questions...  
  
arcticflames: yup i guess it will be different... man i'm so stupid... i meant to make it the same  
  
hazelnut: nope not done yet ^^; somehow i'm getting the feeling that i'm becoming less jolly... jolly reminds me of jelly ^^ jiggly jelly... someone should make a song about that... or does it already exist?  
  
sueysuey: isn't hogwarts finals hard though? or am i just thinking of finals in general?  
  
Hollie: i know... i was trying to make this story like the same... but then i forgot that that's what i was trying to do -__- and so i made it different... geez this is like the 5th story that didn't go exactly how i wanted it to... *sigh*  
  
DISCLAIMER: me ownz nothing  
sorry for making you wait  
  
Hidden Life  
  
By: hikari  
  
Chapter 5 – The Ultimate Nightmare  
  
Draco woke up with a migrane. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He blinked a couple of times to get used to the dark. He looked at the clock up at the ceiling. "It's still not time to wake up..." The clock hand was at the "get some more sleep asshole" stage. He lay his head no the pillow and thought his head was going to explode so he pushed the bed covers out of the way and stood up. He held his head and slowly pushed open the door out of the Hufflepuff Common Room and looked around. 'Which way to the kitchens?'  
  
He shuffled his way to where he thought the kitchens would be with half-opened eyes. He spotted a door and stretched his hand out toward it. Suddenly...  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco jumped. Dumbledore stood in front of him smiling. "Huh? Well, my head hurt so I wanted to get some water."  
  
"Oh! This way please to the kitchens." Dumbledore dragged Draco along the stairways and halls until they came to a room next to the Great Hall. There, a house elf popped up. "Would the Headmaster like something? Perhaps the master behind the Headmaster?"  
  
"Just a cup of water for Mr. Malfoy, thank you." There Dumbledore started walking away. "You should be fine now. Go back to bed as soon as you get the water."  
  
Somehow on the way to the kitchens, Draco's head felt better. The housse elf popped back out and handed Draco the water with a, "Please enjoy sir!" and Draco found his way back to the Common Room and to his bed.  
  
------------------------wakey wakey----------------------------  
  
Someone was shaking him. "Hey... hey... wake up already!" He groaned and looked sleepily at the clock. Breakfast is running out of food! He jumped out of bed. "I'm that late?!" Someone laughed. He turned to the voice. He didn't recognize him and kept an eye on him as he changed into the robes.  
  
"Who are you?" The boy looked at the paper and back at Draco. "We're supposed to be..." he coughed, "buddies."  
  
Draco rose an eyebrow. "Buddies..." He snorted. "Whatever you say." He ran out the door. "Time to eat... buddy!" He grinned.  
  
At the nearly empty table, Draco wolfed down his toast and pancakes. His so-called buddy sat down next to him. "Oh yeah," Draco said between mouthfuls of food, "what's your name?"  
  
The boy paused. "Cameron."  
  
Draco choked, trying not to laugh. When he caught his breath, he asked slowly as to not laugh again, "Cameron?"  
  
Cameron frowned as he looked at Draco's red face. He nodded and stood up. "Let's not be late to our first class of the year."  
  
Oh yeah, class.  
  
Draco reached into his pocket and looked at the schedule. "Potions."  
  
"Yeah. We have it with Gryffindor. (yes i know what you will say about this)" Cameron walked quickly down the stairs. 'Why is he so rushed?'  
  
Draco felt a chill at his spine as the cold air rushed up to meet the warmth of the two boys' bodies. Cameron and he both shivered. Just ahead they heard a clammer of footsteps and peoples' voices and they ran until they met the crowd at the doorway of the Potions class.  
  
Everyone managed to find seats and Draco found one with another seat for Cameron who sat down, grateful for the spot.  
  
When everyone was comfortable, the teacher came in. He walked in slowly, staring at each student, and sat down. No one spoke. He picked up a piece of paper and began roll call. From house of Hufflepuff, alphabetical order. When his name was called, he rose his hand and called out, "Here."  
  
After his name was called, he looked around, bored. To his right he thought he saw something familiar but he wasn't sure because his eyes were already beginning to close. Then he heard a "Here!" that sounded strangely like someone he knew. He looked around slowly and his eyes met with her eyes. "Ah! Haystack!!" he cried out before he could stop himself. Oops.  
  
Everyone laughed, except for Hermione and Draco. Draco wasn't stupid enough to miss the fact that Hermione turned red with anger. Or to miss her fists clenching. He looked at her, just below the eyes. "I didn't mean that, honest! It's... it's just... that..."  
  
"It's just what?"  
  
"Quiet!" The teacher's cool voice rang out and everyone stopped immediately. Hermione threw Draco a look that suggested that he better avoid her for the rest of the week.  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
i wrote this because i can't do this one math problem... ahhhh this sucks! i need help... @_@... hey know what? it's past the time for me to go to bed... weird isn't it, how i sleep early on saturday nights and no sunday nights i sleep really late? well, today is saturday night and i'm still up at 11:30... i vowed that i would finish this chapter before i slept and i did i did i did!! ack  
  
well this wasn't much of a stop to a chapter was it... oh well, at least it wasn't a cliffhanger... ^_^ oh yeah... about the title... i don't know why i named it that... well i do... it's just that the chapter turned out differently (again) than i planned to and i'm too lazy to think up another one... ^^;; sorry 


End file.
